The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor for use in a variety of electronic equipment and a manufacturing method thereof
In recent years, as a reduction in size and operation at higher frequencies are required of electronic equipment, a large capacitance for the smallest possible size, a low ESR(equivalent series resistance) and a low ESL(equivalent series inductance) are required for capacitors used in electronic equipment. As a large capacitance multi-layer solid electrolytic capacitor, chip type capacitors as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,073 and the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-274002 have been so far known. However, these prior art solid electrolytic capacitors incorporate terminals, lead wires and the like for electric connections and also for mounting on a circuit board, resulting in forming resistance and inductance components to prevent the capacitors from reducing the ESL further.
The present invention deals with the conventional problems as described above and aims to provide a large capacitance solid electrolytic capacitor with excellent high frequency response, which can be mounted on a circuit board and directly connected with semiconductor devices, and a method of manufacturing the same.
The present invention discloses a capacitor element and a solid electrolytic capacitor composed of a plurality of the capacitor elements laminated on top of each other in layers, the capacitor element comprising:
a valve metal sheet having a porous section;
an electrode exposure area formed on one surface of the valve metal sheet;
a dielectric layer formed on the porous section of the valve metal sheet;
a solid electrolyte layer formed on the dielectric layer; and
a collector layer formed on the solid electrolyte layer,
wherein the electrode exposure area and collector layer are formed on the same surface of the valve metal sheet and electrically insulated from each other by an insulating section.
Semiconductor devices can be directly mounted on the solid electrolytic capacitor of the present invention. Thus, the capacitor does not need conventionally needed connection terminals and lead wires and has an excellent high frequency response.
Also, the present invention discloses a method of manufacturing the foregoing solid electrolytic capacitor.